Corruptus
Were you searching for Abandoned: Discovery Island's version of Corruptus' counterparts, Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, Suicide Mouse, Willy, MickMick, or True Mickey? or perhaps his Revision 1 counterpart? Corruptus is the true secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. Appearance Corruptus is a combination of Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, MickMick, and Suicide Mouse, with holes where his ears and nose should be and eyes that almost make him look possessed. His left eye curiously looks broken. He also has no legs, so he hovers over the ground. He also can take off his head easily, just like Photo-Negative Mickey, though no yellow blood will leak out from his neck. Behavior He only appears on Night 6, if you find the key in the chest from Pirate Caverns to escape from Photo-Negative Mickey in Bad Ending. Corruptus glitches every camera he enters, even the Office, with that being said, it's easier to detect if he is on your Office or not. If you hear his not-so-clear voice and he is standing next to the sign or in the left doorway of the Office, you need shut off camera or shut off power. If you hear his voice more clear, and he's right in front of you, you need hide under the desk, but not for so long, or you will be attacked by Slester. If you shut off the power, you need to listen to Corruptus's voice. If he's in the Office and you hear his not-so-clear voice, you must stand still. If his voice is more clear, you need to hide under the desk. When Corruptus attacks the player, Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, MickMick and Suicide Mouse will simultaneously appear in the Office for a split second before the player is grabbed by him. The following audios will make a better understanding of where Corruptus appears in the Office. When Corruptus is at the left side of the Office saying "Let's have some fun." When Corruptus is at the middle of the Office saying "I know you're in there." When Corruptus is on the Desk (Clear Voice) saying "You can't run away from me." Trivia *Corruptus is a fusion of Suicide Mouse, Photo-Negative Mickey, MickMick, and The Face. *When Corruptus visits the Broadcasting Room, his head will have Photo-Negative Mickey's ears, but the rest of his appearances will not have them. The reason for this change is unknown, though it is possible that Corruptus may have used Photo Negative Mickey's head instead of his own. *The first teaser featuring Corruptus was heavily edited to trick fans into thinking it was corrupted. **That teaser image can appear in the TV screens if Corruptus in Broadcasting Room. *The parts of Corruptus that look like Suicide Mouse actually appear to use his shades' texture, as there are small amounts of blood on them. *Corruptus is named after the Creepypasta, "Corruptus", written by Chris Howard Wolf and a part of the Abandoned by Disney series. *Corruptus is also voiced by ToonsterGames, a programmer of the ADI Dev Team. *Corruptus differs from True Mickey, as the latter is a demon. Corruptus is a normal, but heavily corrupted and merged suit. *Corruptus could be a victim of the "Corrupti Incident". *Corruptus may appear on earlier nights in the Lounge. **This was later confirmed to be a bug and has been fixed and replaced with the proper suit head easter egg. *Corruptus appear in all the Cams of the island, excluding Cam 11. *Corruptus seems to slightly change appearance in different rooms. *Corruptus seems to have at least higher strength than the others, as it effortlessly tosses the desk aside in it's jumpscare. *If Corruptus Jumpscare The Player The Office Will Have 3 Known Suits In A Game Photo-Negative-Mickey Suicide Mouse And The Face Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Suits Category:Mickey Category:Has a different scream